Love Changes
by punkinjenners
Summary: Through the years with Spike, Buffy has finally found out deep inside that she really does care about Spike. With all Spike's and Buffy's encounters, they finally form a relationship and Spike becomes obsessed and soon sires Buffy. Soon Angel comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Buffy quickly drove her wooden stake into the male vampire then watched it turn to dust. "That'll teach you." she muttered to herself, running her bony fingers through her blond hair. She stuck her stake into her pocket of her cashmire jacket and began to walk toward another place of the cemetary. But she quickly felt someone behind her, was it another vampire or was it...Spike. It was Spike.

Buffy exhaled deeply then looked at him while scratching her forehead. "What do you want?" she asked him briefly. "Just wondering what your up to pet." Spike answered. Buffy was confused on that response. "Well obviously I'm slaying and your just being a pain in the ass." Buffy shouted. Spike rolled his eyes, "Sorry...geez don't get your knickers in a twist." He said pulling out a cigarette and a match. He quickly lit up, while sucking in the tobacco.

Buffy rolled her eyes then walked away. "Where are you going?" Spike asked, exhaling the smoke. Buffy continued to walk. "Away from you." She said, then looked back and he was gone. She didn't know why she was being so mean to him, she was just tired and he was a huge pain in the butt sometimes so he deserved that.

When Buffy made her way into the house, she noticed Willow sit on the couch. "Hey." she said hanging up her coat, "where's Tara?" she finished then walked into the livingroom and planted herself beside Willow. Willow sighed, changing through the television channels. "She's out getting something to eat." Buffy was confused, they had food at the house. "Well Will, we have food here why didnt she just eat here?" Buffy muttered. Willow shrugged, zoneing herself out from their conversation. Buffy didn't bother talking to her anymore, she just walked upstairs to her room and read.

While Buffy read her novel, she heard tapping on the window. It sounded like a rock. Buffy popped off her bed and walked over to the window. It was Spike. "What are you doing here?" She called out of her oak window. Spike looked up and smiled. "Just visting" Buffy rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply. "Well company's not welcome at the moment." Buffy said playfully. Spike ran his fingers through his oily blond hair and sighed. "Can I come up?" He asked. What was Buffy going to say, yes...no...hell no! She wasn't sure, but her gut answered her. "Sure..but keep quiet." She responded. About a minute later, he was up in her room sitting on her bed. "So why'd you want to come over?" She asked.

Spike stood up beside her. "Because I can and I need your help." He said. "With what?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Spike looked at her throat then back at her face. "Well there's this demon that keeps bothering me...uhh.. his name is...Bobathi-cus." He inprovised. Buffy's eyebrow shot toward the sky. "Bobathicus? Never heard of him. What kind of demon is he?" She asked.

"He...can start things on fire." Buffy's eyebrows continued to stay shot up. "with his mind." Spike finished. "With his mind, you've gotta be kidding me." she said then giggled a little in her throat. Spike sighed, now feeling the pressure. He quickly plante his lips on to Buffy. Her eyes widened as wide as they could go. "Wha..aa.." She quickly muttered, then pulled away. "What was that for?" Buffy shouted wiping off her lips. Spike breathed heavily. "Buffy... I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Buffy continued to stand there. "Whaa..what'd you say?" She said confused. Spike sighed, "I love you Buffy." He simply said. Buffy didn't know if she loved him, he was a vampire. He was evil, even if he still had the chip stuck in his stupid brain. "I don't know what to say, all I'm feeling now is..." She didn't finish her sentance. Spike brought hope upon his face. He thought that she was gonna say that she loved him, but he was wrong. "Confused and Disgust. I don't know what to say.. well I can't love you Spike." Buffy said turning toward the window and folding her arms.

Spike quickly came up behind her and hugged her but Buffy didn't let him, she shrugged him away. "You have to go." She said bluntly. Spike sighed, "Fine. You think about what I'll said. I know you love me to." He said then jumped out of the window. Buffy was disgusted. Why didn't she just kill him when she had the chance. That's what she was destined to do, her title is VAMPIRE SLAYER not VAMPIRE LOVER. Did she love him? But with that thought in her head, she quickly changed into her favorite pink and white polka dotted night gown and went to bed.

The next morning she woke up to sunlight hitting her face, she stood up and yawned. Buffy quickly fixed her hair and pulled it in a tight ponytail. She continued to think about what Spike said. He was right, she couldn't let those few words go out of her mind all night.

Buffy walked down to the kitchen after she changed into her pink tanktop and her dark jeans. "Hey guys." She said, noticing Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara in the kitchen talking. Willow looked like she just finished talking. "Will what's wrong?" she asked, making sure she okay. Willow shurgged her whole body then looked at Buffy. "Nothing."

She quickly began to make breakfast, eggs and toast. "Anyone want some?" She said in a perky voice. Anya and Willow said no while Tara and Xander said sure.

As they ate her breakfast, she still thought about Spike but she didn't want that to wreck her day. Spike was just a pansy little vampire, she didn't need to deal with him today. "So what're you guys doing today?" she asked trying to start a conversation. Xander set down his fork and wrapped his arm around Anya, "Me and An are gonna go out for lunch today and I'm meeting her parents, wont that be a joy." He joked with a smile. Anya smiled as well then noticed the egg in his teeth. "What about you Will...Tara?" Buffy murmured, finishing up her eggs and toast.

Tara was the first to speak up, "I might go to the museum today, Willow wanna come?" She asked. Willow smiled, and nodded. "Sure, something fun will keep my mind off of things."

Once everyone left, it was only Buffy in the house. Dawn was sent to camp for a month and a half and Angel was gone, Cordelia was gone, Spike was hiding in his crypt. Buffy had no one at the moment.

As night fell, she needed to patrol tonight. Buffy grabbed two of her stakes and wrapped herself in her cashmire jacket and she left the house. When she got to the cemetary she didn't hear anything, it was all dead. Buffy walked around, then passed Spikes crypt and tried her hardest to be quiet but when she passed she felt someone grab her shoulder.

Buffy quickly turned around with her stake up, then she dropped it when she found out it was Spike. "How'd you hear me?" she asked. Spike chuckled a tiny bit then looked at Buffy. "Vampire remember, love." He said.

"Don't call me love." She said bluntly then walked into the crypt of Spike. "You live here. Jeez I should definately call Extreme Makeover without a doubt." Buffy said looking around. Spike quickly rolled his eyes then shut the door. He walked over to Buffy with light in his eyes. "So what's your answer." He asked. Buffy sighed, "What answer?"

"Do you love me?" He asked, then wrapped his arms around her. "No." She said then quickly turned around and began to fight him.

After five minutes of fighting, he grabbed her hands and locked her against him. "What're you-" Spike didn't get to finish his sentance. Buffy quickly pushed her lips against his and the rest of the night was theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Buffy woke up and looked beside her. It was Spike. She quickly stood up and wrapped herself in a curtain. "Wha..." Spike woke up. "What happened." She finished. Spike sighed and smiled. "You proved yourself." He muttered. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes at the same time. "Of what?" She said. Spike stood up and quickly put his pants on. "You love me. Were made for each other." Spike blurted, buttoning his dark pants.

Buffy was confused, she hated him. They were mortal...and immortal.. enemies. How? Buffy sighed then walked up to him. "I do." She said, finally letting out her real feeling. Spike stood there shirtless as Buffy was only wrapped in a red curtain. "I do." He said, then gave her a quick kiss but she pulled away. "Spike we can't be together, your vampire and I'm human..not just human. The slayer, you know what the watcher's council could do to me!" She shouted. Spike smiled, then looked at her deeply. "That can easily be rearranged." He said, showing his vampire face. He grabbed Buffy by the shoulder and took her in, he bent her neck. "No Spike! No please, dont. STOP! St-oo.." By that last word, Spike sunk his teeth into her and drank. He quickly let go ignoring the pain from his chip and cut his wrist. A thin line of scarlet appeared on his skin and Spike pushed Buffy's head on his wrist and she drank. That was the last moments of Buffy Summer's life.

Buffy woke up in a box, a coffin. "Whaa!" She screamed. She could feel people walking above her, she could smell their blood. What did Spike do to her? He sired her. As Buffy broke through her coffin and climbed out of her own grave, Spike stood there waiting. "Come on my love." He said staring at the grave.

All of a sudden Buffy reached the surface. She looked up and saw Spike standing there with a happy look on his face. "Where am I?" She asked. Spike quickly smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "It's your Birthday Party, hun." He muttered then kissed her forehead. "What's that smell?" Buffy asked. "Your birthday presents love." He said taking her toward the closest person. And that person was a police officer. She looked back at Spike before she was gonna kill him. Spike nodded and smiled. Buffy turned around and changed into her vampire face. She grabbed his throat and began to drink. Spike smiled as the cop screamed for his life but that didnt matter, Buffy drained him completely.

Buffy turned around and let him drop. She walked toward Spike while wiping off all the blood. "Goodbye Slayer." He said kissing her deeply. Spike pulled away and smiled. "Now it's my turn for a present." He smiled. He was planning on getting his chip out. They quickly made their way toward the hospital and stomped into Dr. Andrews's Office. "Hey doctor." Buffy said. He looked up and smiled. "Buffy, still sorry about your mother. So what do you need." Dr. Andrews said with a sincere smile. Spike walked up behind Buffy and smiled. He pushed the doctor against the wall. "Buff, has a gun and she can kill you. She also can drain you completely so If you want to live, get this god dang chip outta my head." He shouted. The doctor shook his head then looked at Buffy. Buffy quickly transformed into her vampire self and walked over toward the doctor. "Please help my friend, if you dont I'll kill you." She simply said.

"I-I-iii I'll help." He muttered, then Spike let him go.

Two hours later after surgery Spike got up and smiled. "I'm free." He shouted then looked at Buffy and nodded. Buffy quickly pounced on the doctor and began to drink from him. "Ohh Buff, save some hun. I need to get to my old self again." Spike said with a smile. Buffy quit and pulled Dr. Andrews over toward Spike and they both drank in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Buffy and Spike dropped the doctor victorously. Spike quickly wiped the blood off his lips and licked it. "Spike..." Buffy murmured. Spike quickly looked at Buffy with passion in his eyes. "Yes pet." He muttered, stroking her blond hair. "Why am I feeling weird?" She asked wonderously. Spike sighed and smiled, "Your craving. You just had your second drink, the cravings get worse but you'll get used to it." Spike explained then wiped the blood off Buffy's lips with his index finger and licked them.

Buffy felt weird, she felt like she passed out and awakened but felt the urge to kill. She still remembered her human-hood and she needed to make things right. Even if that ment killing people. She remembered Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara, Dawn...even Cordelia. She even remembered Angel. Spike quickly began to walk out of the hospital, "Spike, where are we going?" She asked, following him in instant speed.

Spike turned around and smiled, "Visiting old friends." He smirked. Buffy quickly followed him. Spike and Buffy quickly made their way to Buffy's house. "Here, why do we have to come here!" She shouted then stuck her hands on her hips. Spike grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her briefly on the nose. "Were gonna finish off your party my sweet." He said with a slight smile. Buffy didn't know if she wanted to hurt them, even though she was immortal and dead she didn't want Will, Xander, Anya, Tara even Dawnie to know what happened to her.

Buffy quickly knocked on the door. Xander answered the door. His eyes widened once he say Buffy. "Buff, I..II... you died.." He muttered, stuttering through his words. He turned around and called out Willow. Willow appeared around the corner, then saw frieght in her eyes. "Buffy, what! How can this be!" She stuttered. Xander turned toward Willow, "Will did you bring back Buffy again..?" She asked. Willow sighed and shook her head, "Unfortuantely no."

"Then why are you here Buffy." Xander muttered. "Can I come in...?" She asked, trying not to clue them in on the whole being a vampire. Not yet, she knew she had a plan of telling them. Willow's eyes widened and her eyebrow went to the celing. "Why dont you walk in? It's your house." Willow said. Buffy turned toward Spike as he peaked around the corner. "Oh hey Spike." Willow muttered, he stuck up his hand and nodded. Spike walked in since he was invited in the past. Buffy tried to walk in, and it worked..just then she remembered that she lived there. It was the Summers residance so she could enter.

"Buffy why are you acting different and why are you back." Anya said, turning the corner. "Your supposed to be dead. I sense something but cant figure it out." Tara muttered, following Anya. Buffy looked down then formed into her vampire face. Everyone had a frightened look on their face. "Buff, what happened to you." Xander muttered with freight. "I changed." She simply said then walked up to Xander, staring at his throat. Spike made his way toward Anya. He grabbed Anya by the shoulders and inhaled deeply. "It's been a while since I killed someone, and I feel the urge to do it now." He said then Buffy quickly interupted. "Wait, Spike I cant do this." She said rubbing her forehead. "It's easy, just do it. Me or them take your pick." Spike said, continueing to hold Anya. Buffy thought about it vigurously then quickly bit into Xander's neck. "Ow! Owowowww! Buffy please stop." But she dropped him on the ground. Buffy quickly wiped of her mouth with her cashmire sweater.

Spike nodded at her then smiled and bit into Anya's neck. Dropped her, but didnt drink completely.

Willow and Tara ran downstairs and quickly put a protective spell on the basement. "Guys let me in! I'm your friend." Buffy pleaded hoping to get in. "No you killed Xander and Anya." Tara yelled out. Willow quickly grabbed out her phone and dialed Angel Investigations. Cordelia answered. "Hello Angel Investigations is here to stop cri-" Willow quickly interupted Cordelia. "Cordelia, we have a problem. Let me talk to Angel now!" Willow muttered, noticing that Spike and Buffy left. But they didnt want them to come back so they continued to stay in there. Willow heard over the phone as Cordelia called out Angel's name. "This is Angel" Angel said blankly. "Hey Angel, we have a problem." Willow said trying to sound calm.

"What's the matter Willow... if Buffy okay?" Angel asked concerned. Willow sighed, then began to talk. "Actually it is about Buffy, and Spike. Spike turned Buffy. We need help. I dont know what to do...re-ensoul her?" Willow informed. "Willow calm down, I'm on my way. Make sure she doesnt kill anyone else." Angel prompted. "Angel."

"Yeah..?"

"Well she and Spike..."

"Willow tell me."

"They killed Anya and Xander." She murmured then heard the dialtone as Angel had hung up on her. Willow quickly turned toward Tara. "What happened, is he coming?" Tara asked. Willow nodded, "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Willow and Tara walked up stairs to see if Buffy and Spike were stil in the house, they were gone. "We're in big trouble." She said with a huge sigh. If the slayer died, then another one would be called. The first time Buffy was killed, Kendra was called. When Kendra died, Faith was called in. Will another slayer be called for Buffy?

Buffy and Spike walked wonderously through the streets. "You're having a great time arn't you?" Spike said soulfully. Buffy didn't know what she'd say to that so she just simply nodded. Spike wasn't sure that she was happy, but he was glad that he had her forever. "I love you pet." Spike said, wrapping his arms around Buffy. She nodded and looked at him. "I love you to Spike." It didn't take long for them to disapear into the night.

Angel quickly made his way to Sunnydale, speeding but tryint not to get a ticket. Cordelia was sitting in the passenger's seat, Fred was in the back along with Gunn. "Angel, slow down!" Cordelia shouted holding on to the door handle. He ignored her, continued to drive. It only took an hour to get to Sunnydale. They didn't stop for anything, they headed straight for the Summers residance. Angel parked the car and got out as fast as he could. Gunn, Fred and Cordy followed behind. Angel quickly knocked on the door and in less than a minute Tara answered. Angel, Gunn, Fred and Cordelia quickly made their way in the house. Gunn and Fred went to check on Anya and Xander. "Oh my god...Xander! He...he has a pulse Angel." Fred announced. Angel ran toward Xander, and checked his pulse then listen to his heart beating. "He is." Angel announced then looked at Xander, "Xander, wake up. Come on.. wake up!" He said then lifted his head up. "Wahhhh." Xander slowly opened his eyes. "Angel!" He murmured. Angel nodded and quickly helped him up. "Tell me the last thing you remember." Angel commanded.

Xander quickly scratched his forehead. "Buffy and Spike came here. Buffy killed Anya and Spike bit me then everything went blank." He said, with a slight cough. "Wait, Spike didn't kill you he just simply fed of you?" Gunn proclaimed and Xander nodded.

"Do you know where they went?" Cordelia asked Xander. "No, sorry. But we better find them." Xander said walking toward the door. Angel stopped him by putting his hand in front of him. "No you stay here with Anya, Tara and Fred." Angel commanded. Fred walked up to Angel, "Sorry I'm saying this Angel, but I'm coming with." Fred said. Angel shook his head, "No your staying here. You dont have any connections with Buffy, Cordelia does." He said. Winnefred quickly put her hands on her hips. "Gunn doesn't even know Buffy." She said.

Suddenly a light female voice came in. "But I do." The mystery girl said gently. Everyone's eyes widened, expecially Angels.


	6. Chapter 6

[[sorry i havent been updating alot, I'm trying. i got cheerleading, school, homelife. this isn't a big big big detailed chapter so sorry. :( ]]

**CHAPTER SIX**

Angel's eyes widened, "Faith." he said bluntly. "Faith..ermm what are you doing here?" Angel asked quickly. Faith continued to walk in, she dropped her jacket on the bench by the door and looked down at Anya. "Buffy did that?" she asked then looked at Xander's neck. "She got you as well?" Faith muttered. Faith smiled, "'Well it's nice to back in Sunnydale." Faith said with a sigh. "So I see Buffy's became the big bad, finally she straightens her act and stops acting like a princess." Faith proclaimed.

Xander shook his head, "No Spike got me, and Buffy got Anya." He informed. Faith nodded. "So I hear were gonna try to save Buffy or something. I'm in." she quickly said. Then looked at Gunn. "Your gonna have to stay behind." Faith said with a smirk. Angel looked a Gunn. "You and Xander check around town. Me, Faith and Cordelia will check the cemetary and Spike's Crypt. Will, Tara and Fred stay here just incase they come back and Fred. If Buffy tries to hurt you, give her a shot that will make her pass out and chain her downstairs along with Spike." He commanded, then they left.

Faith said with a sigh. "So Buffy's became the big bad, finally she straightens her act and stops acting like a princess." Faith proclaimed.

Angel walked toward Faith and glared at her, "She isn't the big bad, we just need to help her. Spike turned her and we need to do something." Angel muttered.

"Why doesn't Willow reensoul her." Faith suggested. Willow sighed and looked at Tara.

"I can't, I haven't done magic for a month now and I want to keep it that way." Willow said, folding her arms and smiling at Tara.

"Well congrats, but B matters more." Faith said, running her fingers through her hair. Everyone's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Buffy, jeez you guys need to get in the now." Faith said, rolling her eyes.

Angel rolled his eyes then looked at everyone. "Okay Faith and Cordy come with me, Willow and Tara you check Spike's crypt, Xander, Gunn and Fred you stay here. Call me if you have any problems." He commanded then walked out of Buffy's house, Faith and Cordelia following.

"Angel where are we going?" Cordelia asked.

"The Bronze." He simply said, but sounded monotone. Cordelia sighed then followed Faith. When they entered The Bronze, the music was blasting. A woman was on stage singing, couples were dancing, people were at the bar. They quickly walked in, but when Faith and Cordelia weren't paying attention, Angel stopped and they ran into him.

"Girls, pay attention." Angel blurted. It was the first time he said girls, like they were children. Faith put her hand on her hip then rolled her eyes. "Okay split up if you see Buffy and Spike or just Buffy...find me." Angel said once more. Cordelia nodded, along with Faith.

Buffy danced with Spike like they were on cloud nine. Spike grabbed Buffy's butt as they cuddled while they were dancing. "You know I actually do love you." Buffy said then looked at him.

"It's good to hear that, what about Angel?" Spike muttered, continuing to dance with him. Buffy didn't know what to say about him. It's been a while since she seen him and she wanted him out of her head.

"He's dead to me." She said with a smile then began to kiss Spike. While they were kissing Angel walked up.

"Buffy." He simply said. Buffy pulled away as fast as she could then looked at Angel. "Angel, what ar you doing here?" She asked.

"I hear your the newest vamp in town." He said. Buffy smiled then walked up to him.

"Yep, and I feel great, know I know how Angelus felt." She said. Angel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Angelus has nothing to do with this. I'm going to help you and reensoul you." He said. Buffy's eyes widened, then she quickly ran away. Spike followed like a puppy dog.


End file.
